


Mal Me Quer

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Denial, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, Translation, Trust Issues, intimacy issues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma história sobre amor e sobre lidar com amor contada em segunda pessoa pela perspectiva de Newt.</p><p>Newt ama Hermann e Hermann ama Newt, mas às vezes não é tão fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal Me Quer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mundaneanarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundaneanarchy/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Love Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100434) by [mundaneanarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundaneanarchy/pseuds/mundaneanarchy). 



> Como eu não escrevo bem assim, isso é uma tradução da história citada acima. Feita com permissão.

Começa, como a maioria das coisas começam, com som.

Alto, doloroso, incontrolável, para ser exato: gritos de triunfo e sucesso e vozes cheias  de ricos tons de glória. O relógio para e  a sala é ensurdecedor a , orelhas pulsando com o som  d os aplausos e exclamações de alegria e emoção tintilando por elas. Há esperança e há amor  e há dor e há perda e é impossível saber por onde começar ou como terminar.

Porém tudo se cala quando ele olha para você.

E você se pergunta o por que; se é porque você perdeu a audição pelo barulho esmagador  o u se você está tendo um derrame, talvez. Mas você chega à conclusão de que não é nenhuma das duas coisas.

E dói mais, de alguma forma.

Os olhos dele são grandes e marrons, Jesus Cristo, eles sempre foram aquele marrom? E há um círculo  v ermelho em volta do esquerdo, que te preenche com um propósito, com a ilusão de posse.

É vermelho-sangue e devastador, assim como é ele é por dentro.

E os ombros dele se empurram nos seus e, meu deus, ele é lindo, meu deus, ele é adorável. O ombro dele  b ate no seu e ele sorri para você como se fosse um segredo e seu coração dói tanto que você  a cha que ele pode estourar. E ele sorri para você com aqueles olhos grandes, marrons e ensanguentados e  p arece uma zona de perigo, parece que você foi avisado sobre tudo durante toda a sua vida mas nunca  p arou para pensar e considerar. E ele sorri para você e ele é mais bonito do que  q ualquer coisa que você já tenha visto, você se sente bem, como se estivesse em casa, e você olha para ele e subitamente esquece  c omo é respirar. E você o encara com a reverência de alguém que não  h avia conhecido Deus até aquele momento e você sabe que ele não pode te salvar, mas você acha que talvez ele  m orreria tentando, o que é tão acirrante quanto petrificante, e naquele pequeno segundo você  s abe que não há ninguém por quem você sofreria mais do que este homem, este lindo homem  q ue vê constelações em pessoas que não conseguem notar o brilho de uma estrela.

Amar Hermann Gottlieb é amar o universo todo de uma vez. Abrange tudo e é assustador,  mas você não consegue se afastar daquela órbita gravitacional intoxicante nem por um segundo.

Você disse que não faria isso, você disse que nunca faria isso, mas você faz mesmo assim. Você joga  s eu braço ao redor dele e o puxa para mais perto, e aquele sorriso em seu rosto dói, todos os ossos em seu  c orpo obsessivo e patético dói. Ele fica nos seus braços, ele simplesmente fica ali, e você se vê  s e arrependendo de cada minuto que ele esteve fora deles.

Você não o tira de vista pelo resto da festa, nem por um segundo. Não é uma tarefa difícil,  p elo menos, porque depois de vinte minutos ele está se encostando em você mais ainda do que antes  e parece um pouco pálido. Você se ergue e sussurra no ouvido dele - “Essa festa  'tá meio chata. Que tal voltarmos para lá?”

Você sabe que ele não acredita em você, mas ele sorri em agradecimento de qualquer jeito, e nenhum  d e vocês menciona o fato de que não há razão para seu braço estar ao redor da cintura dele durante todo o percurso para  o quarto dele, então ele fica ali até vocês chegarem à porta. Você se aproxima para arrumá-lo quando ele se afasta,  e finge que é pelo bem dele e não pelo seu.

“Obrigado.”, ele diz no degrau enquanto aperta sua mão e, antes que você possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele te puxa e te beija na bochecha. É casto e curto (muito curto) e você quase não sente os lábios dele tocarem sua pele, mas é certamente elétrico. Você congela e consegue ouvir seu coração palpitar em seus ouvidos e vocês dois estão apenas ali, em pé, olhando um para o outro como se tivesse muito a fazer e muito pouco tempo, mesmo que vocês dois tenham ciência de que é o oposto.

O tempo para completamente quando ele te puxa ainda mais e te beija com tanta força que você esquece  de respirar.

“O que foi isso?” Você pergunta, e parece um pedido de ajuda.

Ele lambe os lábios e te olha com tais suavidade e determinação que você só viu naqueles  o lhos uma vez:  h oras antes quando tudo o que você podia ouvir era eu vou com você, eu vou com você, eu vou  c om você.

“O que você acha que foi?” Ele pergunta, brincando com a sua gravata entre as pontas delicadas de seus dedos. Olhar nos olhos dele é como olhar para o sol, mas você o faz, você o faz porque você sente que olhar para outro lugar seria mil vezes pior.

“Acho que foi uma explosão”, você diz sem ar e você não consegue parar de olhar para a boca dele, como se fosse algum tipo de graça salvadora.

As mãos dele  contornam sua gravata e você se pergunta se ele consegue sentir seu pulso sob os dedos e ele pode,  e le pode, ele definitivamente pode. Você se pergunta se ele sabe, o quanto ele sabe, se ele sempre  s oube. E as mãos dele vão mais e mais para cima de sua gravata e ele te puxa mais e mais perto  e aí você percebe exatamente o quanto ele sabe.

Se o primeiro beijo foi congelante como gelo, o segundo queima como fogo. Aquece seus lábios, e quando ele  g entilmente toca sua mandíbula queima tanto que você quase se afasta. É tudo exorbitante, mas você  n ão consegue deixar aquele toque enebriante.

“Venha para dentro.”, ele sussurra avidamente. Arespiração dele é quente e doce contra seus lábios e suas mãos tremem quando você segura os braços dele para que não caiam, “Estrelas do rock não deveriam passar a noite sozinhos.”

“Você vai me fazer gritar se continuar.”

“Depois.”, ele sorri e você se sente fraco.

Você não se lembra como entrou mas você se lembra de terem lentamente despido as roupas e  s e beijarem de maneira quieta e preguiçosa enquanto caíam na cama de Hermann. Você se lembra dele  t e puxando perto, tão perto, tão perto que você se pergunta se você alguma vez vai estar perto o bastante. Ele te beija  a té seus lábios incharem e você quase não pode manter seus olhos abertos, mas você não se deixa  d ormir porque não quer perder nenhum momento disso.

Você acorda com as pernas dele ao redor das suas e seu nariz enterrado no pescoço dele.

O cheiro dele é incrível, como chá de menta e aventura e uma beleza inexplorada que  você não poderia  c omeçar a merecer. Você o deita de barriga para cima e sobe nele para beijar seu pescoço  e finalmente provocar aquela boca com beijos e mordidas.

Ele sorri enquanto você o beija até que acorde e toca seu quadril e as laterais de seu torso de amavelmente. Você  t reme contra o toque dele e reza para que ele nunca tenha total compreensão da qualidade pavorosa  d e sua adoração por ele.

“Eu peço desculpas pela minha terrível falta de entusiasmo na noite passada”, Hermann diz com embaraço, a voz pesada e arranhada pela exaustão. “Acho que estava um pouco cansado demais para qualquer atividade auxiliar.”

“Salvar o mundo faria isso com qualquer um.”, você diz entre beijos, sorrindo. Ele sorri de volta e enlaça os braços em sua cintur para puxá-lo para mais perto.

“Você é lindo”, Hermann ri, e seu coração para e seus joelhos quase desistem. Seus lábios congelam contra os dele e ele toca sua bochecha para puxá-lo para trás e olhá-lo nos olhos.

Há traços de preocupação na expressão dele e seu estômago pesa pelo pensamento de aquilo ser para você.  “ Você está  b em?”

“Sim.”, você engole forçadamente e sua voz treme. “Eu só… Eu só estou tentando pensar no que eu fiz para merecer você.”

O sorriso dele te cega e ele te puxa para perto e  é a melhor coisa já aconteceu  c om você, incluindo as circunstâncias da noite passada.

...

Ele  fode como se mundo caísse a seus pés, ele fode como se você fosse sua última esperança, ele  fode como  s e você fosse a última coisa remanescente. Ele deixa mordidas e arranhões e te aperta com tanta força que  d oeria se não fosse tão certo. Ele te marca onde pode e te beija onde não pode. Ele  t e venera e é a coisa mais nova que você já sentiu, ser amado tanto assim, ser louvado t anto assim. Você sempre assumiu que ele pensava o pior de você, mesmo nos dias que eram  p articularmente calmos, mas é fácil confundir frustração com ódio. Quando ele te beija ainda  q ueima e quando ele toca suas bochechas você ainda tem que lutar  contra  a vontade de correr, mas você  n unca realmente corre. Você ainda tenta se convencer de que ele não vai te machucar, mas você não acredita  i nteiramente nisso. Não porque ele não é amável, e não  é porque ele não se importa, mas porque você  n unca teve algo como isso. Você nunca experienciou desejo mútuo, você nunca  e xperienciou relacionamentos saudáveis.

Quando ele sussurra que te ama no seu ouvido uma noite, você começa a hiperventilar e ele tem que  t e ajudar a deitar e desesperadamente tenta te acalmar. A voz dele é pesada com dor e  c onfusão e você não queria fazer isso com ele, mas você teve; e é tão cedo, também.

“O que houve, Newton?”, ele pergunta quando sua respiração volta ao normal. 

“Só fiquei um pouco esmagado.”, você responde, mas você sabe que ele não quis dizer o que aconteceu só agora. Ele quis dizer o que houve com você, o que te fez dessa forma, do jeito que você é agora.

A bagunça de ansiedade e neuroses e auto-repúdio paralisante. O que te faz pensar que você tem  q ue compensar isso  se comportando com uma arrogância que ninguém acredita nem por um minuto O que caralho  tem de errado com você, seu merdinha narcisista, patético? O que quebrou você? Quem quebrou você?

“Você quer que eu vá?”

“Não.” você respondeu muito rápido. Você vai assustá-lo e ele vai embora. “Digo, você pode. Se você quiser. Mas...”

Você fecha  os olhos com tanta força que você não consegue forçá-los a se abrir outra vez.

“Eu não vou.”, ele diz e te beijar docilmente e isso te faz se odiar ainda mais.

...

Você está no quarto dele tard e da noite e ele está sentado na ponta da cama e você se senta no colo dele,  s eus joelhos no quadril dele e os polegares dele desenhando em seus quadris.

“Você tem gosto de tragédia”, você murmura de jeito recortado na boca dele, “e de promesa de arrependimento.”

“Você está projetando de novo, Newton”, ele suspira e você está, você está, você está, mas você parece não conseguir se convencer de que algo tão sóbrio e brilhante consegue aguentar uma bagunça como você e ainda querer acordar no dia seguinte. Porque você não é fraco e opaco, você é certamente uma explosão, uma erupção sísmica com nenhuma esperança de compreensão. Não há conforto ou consolo sob as camadas de pele colorida, só a certeza de que há um botão de auto-destruição está em algum lugar desconhecido, pronto para ser acionado a qualquer momento.

“Eu sinto muito.”

“Não sinta.”, ele te beija com um suspiro de arrependimento. Ele te beija como se fosse ensaiado. “Você tomou seus remédios hoje?”

Você fecha seus olhos e isso o que ele precisa como resposta.

“Vá, então. Eu vou esperar aqui.”

“Não-”

“Eu não vou sair da cama. Eu vou estar aqui quando você voltar. Vá, amor. Você sabe que precisa.” 

Exceto pela bengala e pelo músculo da perna que se deteriora, Hermann Gottlieb é de longe o homem mais forte que você já teve  o prazer de conhecer.

…

“Eu estou aqui, e você está aqui também.”, você sussurra no escuro e sua voz treme, e sua mão também, mas você nunca se sentiu tão sólido em toda a sua vida. Os dedos dele serpenteiam de jeito preguiçoso pelos lençóis até que toquem os seus, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo os choques de eletricidade passam por sua espinha.

O nariz dele se aninha em seu pescoço e você treme como resposta. “Vá dormir, querido.”, o hálito dele é veludo úmido e quente contra sua pele.

“Não consigo.”, você diz e se vira, e ele coloca uma mão quente sobre sua barriga para te acalmar.

“Quer que eu faça você se sentir melhor?”, ele pergunta com uma voz sombria que vai direto para o seu pau. Você joga a cabeça para trás em resposta e morde o lábio conforme as pontas dos dedos dele se aproximam do cós de sua cueca.

Quando a mão dele te toca, você ofega e coloca a ponta do travesseiro entre seus dentes para afogar seus gemidos.

“Você”, ele sussurra em seu ouvido, suave mas insistente, “é precioso. Você é lindo, especialmente assim. Brilhante e lindo e deliciosamente devasso. Eu pintaria murais pelas cidades e penduraria fotos de você nesse estado em museus e isso nunca se compararia com o encanto intoxicante que sua mera presença emite. Eu poderia escrever sonetos e cantaria canções de amor, mas nunca nem mesmo arranharia a superfície. Você é um enigma, Newton Geiszler, você é um quebra-cabeças que eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida resolvendo.”, a mão dele se move subitamente e você sacode em surpresa, soltando o mais embaraçoso gemido.

“Se sente melhor?”, ele sorri e você quer urrar para ele, mas você não consegue fazer nada além de um ganido patético.

Você agarra a camisa dele e o puxa violentamente assim que ele termina de limpar a mão, o suficiente para pegá-lo de surpresa. Seus lábios se chocam como uma onda e seus dentes são sem mercê, mas gratos.

“Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo”, você diz com força, você diz como se fosse uma acusação.

“Eu não concordo totalmente”, Hermann franze a testa, mas olha para seus lábios desesperadamente. “Mas estou disposto a reconhecer.”

...

“Alguém já disse para você”, você diz sem ar, você sussurra, você suspira. Você fecha seus olhos como se pudesse deixar sua voz mais fraca, como se pudesse fazer você tremer menos, “que sua boca é como uma arma?”

Hermann sacode a cabeça enquanto ele passa os dentes por seu queixo. “Eu não acho que tenham”, ele responde, as vibrações da voz dele profundas e quentes contra sua pele degenerada.

“Dói, às vezes”, seu queixo vacila e você passa os dedos pelo cabelo dele, que cresceu um pouco com a negligência. Ele desce por seu corpo, beijando e chupando seu rosto, seu pescoço, seu peito, sua barriga. Você aperta os olhos e geme levemente. “Dói, dói.” Seu fôlego falha com uma ferida não vista.

“Eu devo parar?” Ele ergue a cabeça, contornando o lugar onde a boca dele estava.

“Não, não, não”, você implora. “Não, armas atiram sem parar. Elas devem, elas devem. Dói, mas tem que doer. Como toda dor.”

“Newton”, ele se estica sobre você, o rosto contorcido em preocupação.

“Mas é bom também”, você diz a ele, puxando-o para um beijo tão doce e suave, um que dá perdão. “É um mal necessário. Eu gosto.”

“Não precisa haver nenhum mal necessário, Newton.”, Hermann diz, os lábios curvados. Você franze o cenho de volta. Ele não entende. “Você não precisa se machucar para se sentir bem.”

“Eu quero.”, todo seu fôlego vai para aquele pensamento. “Eu quero chegar ao fundo antes de ir ao topo. Eu não quero pegar atalhos.”

“Atalhos?”

“Me beije de novo.”

“Que atalhos?”

“Me beije de novo, Hermann.”

“Ser feliz comigo é um atalho? Estar presente é um atalho?”

“Você não entende.”

“Eu não acho que quero entender.”

“Você não vai nem tentar.”

Hermann enterra as mãos contra as pálpebras. “Talvez eu deva dormir no meu próprio quarto hoje.” 

“Como se eu me importasse”, você zomba, mas todo o seu corpo parece sem peso quando Hermann sai da cama e dá as costas.

“Não- eu sinto muito. Hermann, eu sinto muito. Não faça isso, eu só estava sendo desagradável, é um reflexo. Volte. Você não precisa- eu durmo no chão, só- fique aqui hoje. Eu quero que você fique.”

Hermann olha para você por algum tempo antes de voltar para a cama sem dizer uma palavra. Você se move para deitar no chão como o prometido, mas os dedos longos de Hermann pegam seu pulso antes que você possa.

Hermann te puxa para perto dele, te envolvendo com um dos braços e colocando uma das pernas entre as suas.

Ele apoia o queixo na sua cabeça e empurra seu nariz contra a clavícula dele. Você imediatamente relaxa, sorrindo com alívio enquanto cai no sono nos braços de Hermann.

...

“Você precisa prometer tentar mais.”

“Eu vou. Eu estou. Eu estou trabalhando nisso.”

“Você não pode dizer o que diz. Você não pode continuar pensando desse jeito. Não é bom para você.”

“Eu sei. Eu sei.”

“Eu sou seu igual, eu sou seu parceiro. Eu não sou sua salvação. Eu não sou sua destruição.”

“Meu parceiro.”

Hermann cora levemente. “Nós não… Nós não conversamos sobre isso, mas eu-”

“Eu gosto de parceiro”, você sorri, aproximando-se para rir e encostar o nariz no dele. “É íntimo. É ambíguo. É confortável.”

“E não te assusta?”

“Está começando a não assustar.”, você sorri suavemente, “Está começando a ser bom.”

Bem me quer, mal me quer.

Bem me quer, mal me quer.

Bem me quer, bem me quer, bem me quer.

Bem me quer. Você o ama.

E por alguma razão, agora, quando você em voz alta, não dói como antes.

 


End file.
